Naruto No Leo
by JPClawXVoid
Summary: What if Leo accomplished getting the full meaning from the stars earlier, and what if it was clearer and she witnessed in great detail the demon that would kill her life long best friend. What lengths would she go to in order to save her? NarutoXLeoXYukikaze by JPclaw
1. Chapter 1: He is my Hero

**HI Everyone! JPclaw here back once again with another Naruto cross-over. I decided to write this one because I just finished watching the anime Dog Days for the first time both Seasons and I thought it was amazing. Then I went look to see if there were Fanfic Naruto cross-over and I saw there were only three so I decided that I needed to add another cross-over to that list because Dog Days is an amazing anime…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto no Leo

What if Leo accomplished getting the full meaning earlier, and what is it was clearer and she witnessed in great detail the demon that would kill her life time best friend. What lengths would she go to in order to save her? NarutoXLeo by JPclaw

Chapter 1: He is my Hero

"Your Majesty are you sure this is a good idea?" Questioned a woman with light purple hair as she looked upon her Majesty. Her Majesty was a Young women with long white hair and yellow tinted eyes. Standing near her with a contemplating face was a man with long blond hair.

"Yes this is the only way I can think of, besides kidnapping her and locking her somewhere safe for two months." The young majesty answered as she paced the room they were in a few moments.

"Leo-sama?" Questioned as she turned towards him in order to hear him out. "You do know the repercussion that your actions will cause on the individual?" The man questioned towards the now reveled Leo. "And you do know that there is a scheduled battle happening in five days right?"

"Sadly yes I know of these drawbacks." She said sadly as her gaze leveled with the floor. "But I'm out of ideas and I have a bad feeling that the stars are correct in their assumptions. Otherwise I wouldn't be getting the same results every time." She said as she looked back towards the man. "I also remember the battle, but this is more important. What would you do Barnard?"

"Honestly Leo-sama...I have no idea. If what you say is true then we have to find a way to save Hime-sama." Answered the now named Bernard as he looked out the nearby window with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Violet...Your thoughts please?" Leo said as she looked at her lifelong friend and assistant. Violet looked at her with a contemplating stare as she sifted through her thoughts.

"I agree that we need to do something, but this individual needs to be pretty powerful for him to be able to stop this demon you've seen." Violet stated as her Majesty smirked from this.

"Oh trust me he's powerful I might even say he's stronger then Lady Brioche." Leo answered with a knowing smirk plastered on her face. This caused both Violet and Bernard to widen their eyes in shock, someone stronger than her. Getting over her shock Violet asked another question that was bothering her for a while.

"How do you know he will even accept this offer?" She questioned as Leo smiled towards her longtime friend sadly.

"Because he lost the one thing he was shooting for in that world." Leo answered as she whipped out her star gazing mirror and focused as much power as she could muster into it. She was a pro at this so with enough concentration and power she was able to locate people she wanted to with it for a short time. "This will be our Hero."

Naruto realm

Here we find one 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki walking down one of the many dirt roads located in Konoha. He was now wearing a normal black T-shirt with his green Jonin vest over it and dark blue pants. He was walking with a down casted expression on his face, he occasionally look up to see that the Village was well on its way to being rebuilt from the war and Pein. For some reason he could barely stand to even look at it though, this was the Village he wanted to protect with his life before. This was the village he swore his loyalty to and finally this was the village he strived to become Hokage of.

That was all in the past now. Now he could barely stand to be in this Village any longer. Everywhere he looked reminded him that the dream he put his heart and soul into was taken away...by his rival and once best friend. He didn't understand how this happened Sasuke abandoned the village for power from an S-class criminal and they just accepted him back with open arms all because he helped in the last battle of the war. Then Naruto had no one to support him in his quest for Hokage because Tsunade died along with, the rest of the Konoha 12 besides himself, Sasuke, and Sakura. Speaking of Sakura she instantly went back to her fan girl personality upon arriving back at the Village. Then the three where named the new Sannin since the older generation had trained each of them personally.

Lastly there was when they were picking a new Hokage which the candidates where between the three Sannins. Only Naruto and Sasuke wanted the position because Sakura stated she needed to keep the medic unit running so she didn't have time, but before she left she made sure to tell everyone how great of a Hokage would be for the Village. With the Village seeing that the other Sinnin had gave her blessing to Sasuke he was appointed the New Hokage. Then all the Villager went back to the way they treated him in the past as the outcast of the Village.

That incident was six months ago and Naruto had hardly showed his face in the Village since then. He would go on S-rank mission constantly just fighting and fighting till one day he would die from it. He didn't care anymore he would serve his home village as a hallow man till the day one of the S-rank missions got him or if he really couldn't take it any longer he would just take an SS-ranked mission and attempt that solo that would give him the sure death he would want at the time.

Walking up to the Hokage tower Naruto looked down at his hand to see the document he needed to retrieve for his last S-ranked mission. Sighing to himself he walked up the stairs slowly because his body was rejecting him at this point even the Kyuubi couldn't heal all the wounds Naruto was getting fast enough because Naruto wouldn't give his body the time to rest.

_**"Naruto I know things are bad right now, but you need to slow down. I can't keep up with all the problems your body is facing right now I need time."**_ The Kyuubi stated from inside the seal. To tell the truth the Kyuubi really liked Naruto he was the only container to ever speak to him on friendly terms. Then the young blond helped him get revenge on the man he hated the most in this world…Madara.

_"You know I won't do that there's no point in it."_ Naruto answered back as he opened the door to see Sasuke doing his paperwork. Naruto simply walked in and throw the scroll on the desk as Sasuke looked at it for a second to see it was the right one. Once he was done inspecting it he looked up to Naruto and narrowed his eyes from seeing his clothes so ripped and shredded and the blood stains of his enemy's and himself.

"Teme give me another S-rank mission so I can go." Naruto said as Sasuke sighed and opened one of his drawers to see that it was empty which brought another sigh from the Uchiha.

"There's none left Dobe, and not like I care but you need some rest." Sasuke stated as Naruto just looked out the window for a second in thought.

_**"Don't you do it! I know what you're thinking and you better not do it! I swear Naruto you have so much more to look forward to in life it doesn't have to end this way!"**_ Kyuubi yelled as Naruto looked down at the Village for a second then up to the mountain to see all six of the Hokage's face. He first zoned in on his father's face for a few seconds thinking of all the things his father wanted him to accomplish in life, but failed and now is just a village weapon like the **jinchūriki** should be. Then he looked to Sasuke's face and thought about how much different it would be if that was his face instead, but no he failed all his friends and parents in becoming Hokage they died believing he could do it and he failed...enough was enough.

_"I'm sorry Kurama."_ Naruto whispered in thought as he cut the connection then turned back to Sasuke who was doing paperwork. "Give me an SS-rank mission well." Naruto stated as Sasuke widened his eyes and looked at his blond rival in shock, but he couldn't say anything to deny it because with the title Sinnin he had free will to go on whatever missions they wanted.

"Naruto think about this before you do it." Sasuke stated as he tried to change his ninja's mind he didn't want to lose his only equal in the Village that would lower their military strength a lot.

"I've already thought about it now give me the mission." Naruto stated as he walked up to the desk. Sasuke sighed as he knew there was no way to change Naruto's mind on this. So he reached into his desk and pulled out a scroll handing it to Naruto.

"Naruto I know you're powerful, but I don't think you will be coming back from this if you go." Sasuke stated as he tried one last time to change Naruto's mind. Naruto just smiled at his lifetime rival and ex-best-friend.

"I wasn't planning on it." Naruto stated as he flashed out of there in a blinding yellow light. Sasuke just stared at the spot his Rival was standing a moment ago and sighed again.

"Good bye old friend." Sasuke stated as he turned in his chair to gaze out at the village bellow.

Dog Days realm

"Is he going to do what I think he's going to do?" Violet asked in shock as she stared at the mirror in shock.

"If you think he's trying to kill himself then I think your right." Bernard stated as he stared at the mirror in as much shock as the purple haired woman. He then looked down to see his majesty's reaction just to see she was no longer staring at the screen and was walking off quickly. "Leo-sama where are you going?!" He yelled after her as she turned her head slightly in order to see him in the corner of her eye.

"To get the summoning ready." She answered as she hurried off in order to get her hero before he got himself killed.

Naruto realm 5 hours later

Song Start 'Mad World' by Gray Jules

Here we find Naruto standing outside of the enemy base he was supposed to eliminate. From the information in the scroll there were apparently 1000 or so jonin level Shinobi in it. He sighed to himself as he looked around to see there were two guards near to door way and he couldn't really sense anyone else on the outside, but he could defiantly feel them on the inside.

_**"Well I'm going to say this now Kurama it was nice having you as a friend."**_ Naruto said to the demon fox located in his gut.

_**"Kit we don't have to do this."**_ Kurama whispered out as Naruto smiled to himself from the foxes worry at least someone would miss him oh wait they were both going to die.

_"Kurama I'm sorry for bringing you down with me_." Naruto said solemnly as the giant fox stayed silent for a few minutes then answered.

_**"I promised I would aid you till death and I guess that time is now."**_ Kurama said with conviction. Naruto just smiled as he activated his Chakra mode and charged towards the base creating two resangans in each hand as he rams then into the guards stomachs killing them instantly. Not wasting anytime Naruto kicked the door down to see many of the Jonin already assembled in the main room in ready positions. Charging forward he held his hand toward the roof as a large ball of chakra formed over his head.** "Odama Resangan!" **He yelled as he slammed the ball into multiple opponents causing them to die instantly.

Seeing as he had the element of surprise he turned around and took a massive breath as he exclaim. **"Wind Release: Dragon roar!" **As a large dragon head formed from the wind and charge his opponents that hit all the shocked ones while a few escaped it. Seeing that they were all aware of the situation Naruto went on the defense as he countered all the attacks that was sent towards him while killing anyone near.

**"Fire Release: grand fire ball!"** He heard as he turned around in time to see a huge fireball coming his way. Acting fast he flipped through hand signs as he shouted.

**"Water Release: Waterfall wall!"** He yelled as a waterfall of water fell in front of him blocking the fireball.

"Naruto behind!" Kyuubi yelled, but was too late as a katana stabbed straight through Naruto's mid-section making Naruto cough up blood. Naruto not willing to give up that easily he turned around and slammed a Resangan into the man's face making the man leave the sword stabbed through his stomach. Slowly pulling it out he decided to enter his mother's sword style as he stared down the rest of his opponents as he waved his other hand towards them.

"Come."

Twenty minutes later

Here we find Naruto slumped against a tree near the base location which was on fire. He had multiply stab wounds and critical cuts. Naruto simply looked down at his wounds with a grunt as he passed his finger through some of his blood and made slow hand seals**. "Summoning Jutsu."** Naruto stated as a small messenger toad appeared in front of him. Taking a scroll out of his jacket he slowly wrote in his own blood a message to deliver to the Hokage. Once he was done he handed to scroll to the small toad and told him where to deliver it. Once the toad was gone Naruto leaned his head back to the tree in pain.

_**"Kit I don't think I can heal these wounds without help some kind of outside help."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto cracked a small smile.

_"Well this is it huh."_ Naruto stated as Kurama didn't say anything for a while then spoke.

_**"I guess so kit."**_ Kurama stated as Naruto closed his eyes. _**"It was fun while it lasted."**_

_"I don't know what your definition of fun is, but it was one heck of a ride_." Naruto stated with a smile as he looked down at his wounds once again. It was finally over he was finally going join his parents and friends wherever they may be.

Song end

Naruto was taken out of their conversation as a cat with black fur and a tie around its neck walked up to him. With the blood loss starting to settle in the last thing he saw before he passed out was a bright light and then darkness.

Dog Days realm

Leo was waiting at the portal entrance with a few medics in order to heal her hero so she didn't lose him before she even met him. The last she saw was that he was taking some suicidal mission and she was sure that he was injured if he survived. Forcing her out of her thoughts was a bright light that formed from the sky as it came down to land on the pad in front of her. When the light cleared she could see him badly injured and barely breathing. "Treat him now!" She yelled in a demanding voice as the medics sprang into action. Walking up to her Hero she placed a hand over his head and gazed at his face._ 'I will not lose you my Hero'_

Four days later

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in a place that resembled a hospital of sorts…Wait this was a hospital. As he looked around he noticed that a few things were different about this hospital room then the ones he was usually in they had weird equipment he had never seen before and then there was a woman with white hair sleeping near his bed side. The thing that surprised him the most was that she had weird cat like ears that were sticking out of her head. For some unknown reason he wanted to pet them so he reached out to them and softly scratched her ears getting a low moan from the girl. He took this time to look around the room and noticed it seemed like a typical hospital room besides those few differences.

"_**Look who finally woke up."**_ He heard Kurama state as he held his head from the head ache that came with the voice it was too soon for this talking in his mind stuff.

"_How long was I out?"_ Naruto questioned in curiosity as Kurama hummed for a few seconds thinking of the days he spent healing the boy.

"_**If I had to guess I'd say around four days."**_ The fox answered as Naruto widened his eyes from the news.

"_F-Four days I've never been out for that long!"_ Naruto yelled back as Kurama simply sighed.

"_**Yeah and you've also never been that close to death before."**_ The Fox stated while Naruto calmed himself down and looked down at the girl he was petting. He was surprised however when he saw her smiling up at him with her eyes wide open. This caused him to jump a bit as he pulled his hand away only for the girl to groan in disappointment.

"Sorry." Naruto said as he bowed his head a bit.

"You should be. Did I tell you could stop." She stated as she tried to lighten the mood it work when Naruto smiled to her in response. "Well your probably wondering where you are so I'll get straight to the point. I summoned you from your world in order for you to become this country's Hero." She stated as Naruto just stared at her with a shocked face.

"Huh?" Was Naruto intelligent response which caused the girl to giggle.

"Just look at these does everyone have them in your world like they do mine." She stated as she pointed to her ears and tail. She had Naruto there no one in his world had cat ears and a tail. "So back to my offer would you like to be this country's Hero?" She questioned as Naruto looked at her for a bit longer in thought he really didn't care about his home so if there was a way back he really didn't want to know about it so he decided to just accept it and start new here.

"I would gladly become your Hero." Naruto stated with a smile he had not worn for almost a whole year.

**AND DONE! Well I just thought I'd try this it's up to you guys if I continue or not tell me what you think of it in the reviews…PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Welcoming Party

**YO! I'm here with the second chapter of Naruto No Leo. I would just like to say in the Dog Days Wiki and in the anime itself for some reason a lot of people have their names spelled differently so if I end up spelling someone's name differently, I'm sorry it's not my fault. Well I don't really have much else to say for now so…PEACE OUT!**

**Oh I forgot this in the first chapter. *Clears Throat* I herby announce I do not own Naruto or Dog Days. I know it's a damn shame.**

Naruto no Leo

What if Leo accomplished getting the full meaning from the stars earlier, and what if it was clearer and she witnessed in great detail the demon that would kill her life time best friend. What lengths would she go to in order to save her? NarutoXLeo by JPclaw

Chapter 2: The welcoming Party

Next Day Battlefield HQ

"I see so that's how it is." Naruto stated as he listened to Leo's explanation on how they conducted war in this universe. He was also thinking about the stuff she showed him last night and the real reason he was summoned, but that seemed to not be happening for a while now he had at least a month to prepare for it. He then looked down at the Ring Leo had given him in honor of being her county's Hero. The ring was one of her country's sacred weapons the Devine Sword Ex Machina while Her Majesty herself wore the Demonic Battle-axe Granveil. She had told him he was able to turn the weapon into anything he liked, so with that being said he turned it into a Katana with the hilt being gold and blue while the blade itself was white in color.

Then there were the pressing matters about his powers that he had discussed with Kurama the evening before. Apparently from Naruto pushing his body way past its limits his body needed much longer to heal then normal so Kurama had advised Naruto to not enter his Chakra mode till his body healed completely. Also it seemed her could only use low level Jutsu's at the moment because of his Chakra exhaustion. Then there was the estimated time Kurama had thought up for his healing was six whole months. So that left him simply with his normal Jutsu and his Sage mode.

"Naruto hey you there?" Leo questioned as Naruto blinked a few times and looked towards Leo.

"Yes Leo-sama?" Naruto questioned as he zoned in on Leo's battle attire. He couldn't really say anything about it because he came from a world of Ninja where they hardly wore anything for protection, but if Leo lost her armor she'd simply just have short jeans and her white top. He then looked down at his new outfit, it mainly resembled his old jonin outfit but instead his vest was blue while he had black pants and a black long sleeved shirt over that, then there was a close replica of his father's haori though this one had blue flames at the bottom.

"I just wanted to tell you not to show yourself till needed in this battle because I want you to stay hidden as long as possible. Also only come out if I'm in trouble, though I don't really think you will be needed it's not like anyone in Biscotti is a challenge for me." Leo stated in confidence as Naruto just smiled towards her and nodded.

"I understand Leo-sama, though you shouldn't underestimate your opponents that's when you start making carless mistakes." Naruto stated while Leo smile at him with a nod as she left the tent they were residing in.

With the Dog Princess

Here we find Princess Millhiore running up the stone steps that lead to the summing platform of her country as she ran up the steps she couldn't help, but think of all the problems she's been facing since she became the ruler of her country after her father's passing. The first couple of months were alright in her opinion, but then her best friend had been getting more and more involved with Biscotti's security then a few months after that she quit talking with the princess completely. Then that's when Leo-sama started attacking her country repeatedly over the last few months.

This brings her to the reason she was walking up these stone steps. Her country has been losing all the recent wars they were having with her friend's country and if something wasn't done soon then her country would be in huge trouble. So she decided it was time for something big in order to save her country…a Hero.

She was broken from her thoughts as a bright light descended from the sky. This brought a smile to her face as she rushed up the stairs in order to meet her new Hero. She finally reached the top of the stairs as she watched the light fad and revel a young boy with blond hair sitting on the ground rubbing his head in confusion. They stared at each other for a bit as they soaked in each other's appearances and features. That when she decided to break the silence with introductions.

"Nice to meet you, you must be the Hero that answered our summoning." She stated with her smile beaming. Of course this statement just seemed to confuse the young blond even more as he thought of the statement.

"Hero?" He questioned in confusion as Millihi just nodded her head and decided to introduce herself.

"I have summoned you, Hero. I am the feudal lord of this Filianno territory of the Republic of Biscotti. I am Millhiore Fillianno Biscotti." She stated as the young boy just rubbed the back of his head and decided that maybe he should introduce himself as well.

"Oh right…My name is Shinku Izumi." He answered awkwardly as he still didn't understand what was happening.

"You are the Hero, Shinku-sama…I know about you." She stated as this just placed a huge question mark in the young boy's head, but before he was able to question on how she knew him the dog from before landed next to him with his bag. The dog then dropped the bag as he ran over to the princess.

"Tatsumaki, well done in greeting the hero." The Princess stated as she bended down in order to pet the dog for a job well done. Once she was done petting the dog she walked forward in order to talk with the hero a bit more. "For you hero, thank you very much for answering the summon and coming to this Fronyald." She stated as she was close enough in order to bend down in front of the young blond. "After hearing our story, will you lend us your power?" She question while Shinku just stared at her for a few seconds then nodded a bit awkwardly.

"Umm…I would be happy to hear what you have to say." He said as just decided to go with it till he can get more information.

"Right…" She started to say, but was cut off by fireworks going off behind her. Turning her head to make sure what she was hearing was really what she thought it was she widened her eyes. "Oh no, it's already starting."

"Starting…?" Shinku questioned as the Dog Princess turned her gaze back to her Hero.

"We, Biscotti, are at war with a neighboring country at the moment." She stated as Shinku widened his eyes from the information.

With Leo on a cliff side overlooking the battle.

"The attack on the fortress is going well." Godwin stated to Leo who was watching her forces infiltrate the walls of the Dog fortress. "At this rate…" he paused as he watched the gates of the fortress open wide. "It's open."

"Alright right. We will advance in from the gates of the fortress." She said as Godwin nodded his head in understanding she then turned towards her troops to speak. "Troops, we shall go now! Today we shall let the Filianno castle fall, and make the Dog Princess and her Knights cry!" She yelled out as all her remaining troops cheered.

With the Dog Princess

"Come we must hurry." She said to Shinku as the two of them ran down the stone steps to see a huge chicken type thing waiting for them.

"A bird?" Shinku questioned as he stared at the bird intently till the Princess turned towards him.

"Is this your first time seeing a Cellkull?" The princess questioned as Shinku brought his one of his hands up to the back of his head to rub it awkwardly.

"Sorry, we don't have any at our home." He stated as he watched the princess mount the giant chik-I mean Cellkull.

"This is my Cellkull, Halla." She stated with a smile as she held out her hand for him to join her. "Please do ride."

With Naruto at Galette HQ

Naruto was watching his Majesty very closely in order to make sure nothing bad happened to her, but so far it seemed she didn't even go near any real battle so he had nothing to really do with his time. So he decided he would go hang out with his new friend instead. Walking over to the stable like area where all the Cellkull were being handled he walked up to the silver feathered one who was staring at him intently as if he wanted attention from Naruto.

"Hey fella it's hard to believe no one named you yet." Naruto stated as he rubbed the side of his head softly. "And now they expect me to pick a name for you." Naruto stated as the Cellkull seemed to understand him and nodded his head. "Hmm…you know your feathers resemble someone that was very close to me when he was still alive." Naruto said out loud as he thought of a certain silver haired Scarecrow, then Naruto blinked a few times as he remembered a story his old Sensei once told him. "Ha…I just thought of a name for you." Naruto said as the Cellkull chirped loudly in happiness. "Your name will be White Fang." Naruto stated as the Cellkull leaned its head into Naruto's hand in acceptance. Naruto was brought away from his new companion as a huge square screen came to life above the HQ.

"So then we are having exciting battle as usual today!" A man with orange hair stated from inside the huge square. "Sports casting will be provided by me, Franboise Charles from the Galette Republic of the Territory of the lions." He stated as he then looked to his side to see the other commentators. "Commentary will be by General Bernard," He stated getting a simply 'Hi' from the man. "and Princess Leonmichelle's aide, Violle-san." He stated as she just waved with a small 'Hello.' "So now, the warriors from the Galette Lion Knights have begun to advance. After passing through the little fortress here in just 20 minutes, what the warriors from the Lion Kights will be facing is…The invincible wall that protects the Biscotti Republic," He says as he watches a few soldiers trying to walk over a narrow log. "Filianno Lake field!" He finishes as he watches a few more of Galette soldiers fall into the water from the Biscotti soldiers shooting them off the obstacles. "The Lion Knights' warriors who have gone through many battles seem to be having quite some trouble." He states looking towards Bernard.

"Since the Biscotti have nothing to fall back when this place is conquered." Bernard stated as they watched more of the Galette army fall from the obstacles. Then the rescue unit helping them out of the water once they have fallen.

"Biscotti's rescue of those who have failed is quick as usual. What are your thoughts, Violle-san?" Charles questioned looking towards Violle.

"I would like them to try as many times as they possibly can without up even if they do fall." She stated with a smile.

"The commander, Leonmichelle, hasn't gone into battle yet, but she comments that she'll immediately destroy any famous Biscotti warrior that might appear." Charles stated as Bernard decided to continue.

"Ah, that's promising, and who knows maybe we might even see something else exciting appear." Bernard stated as he was referring to their new Hero that only himself, Violle and Leo knew about.

A few minutes earlier with the Dog Princess and her Hero

"Biscotti and our neighbor Galette would have wars from time to time, but recently, we've been continuously defeated. Many fortresses and battle fields have been broken through. And with today's battle, they're at a rate where they could make our castle fall. We have no knight who is on par with Leonmichelle-sama, the Galette of the Territory of the Lion Kights' Leader, the knight of the king of animals." She paused for a second to catch her breath from the long explanation then turned to look towards Shinku who was trying to absorb all that was happening. "So we would like you to lend your powers to us."

"Umm I'm not a Warrior or hero, but rather just an ordinary middle school student from nowhere. Is there anything I can really do?" He said as he turned his head a bit thinking that he may have disappointed her.

"You are being too modest." The Princess stated as his head snapped back up. "I know of your power very well." She stated as they rode on for a bit longer, then coming to a stop on a hillside where they were overlooking the ongoing war.

Back with Naruto

"I'm so bored." Naruto whined as he watched the war happening in front of him. It looked so fun and peaceful compared to the war he was in, this was defiantly a large 180 from what he was used to, but it seemed like a needed change.

"_**Well why you don't go watch the battle more close up and your Hime-sama seems to be doing nothing right now."**_ Kurama stated as he observed the war from Naruto's point of view. Naruto nodded to this as he left the area on his Cellkull in order to go find Leo.

It didn't really take him long because it seemed White Fang was one of the faster breeds of Cellkull so he was there in less than five minutes. Upon arriving he un-mounted his Cellkull seeing this seemed like a good time to have a little fun. Naruto looked around to see that everyone was not really paying attention to her and were focused on other things. Walking up to her ever so slowly he crept up behind as he put his mouth next to her ear as he whispered huskily.

"When's Hime-sama going to fight?" He questioned as Leo jumped away from him with a small squeak.

"Naruto what are you doing here aren't you're supposed to be watching from a secret location. I thought you were a ninja before coming here?" She questioned as if she was a mother scolding her child.

"If you didn't notice then I think you should look around Hime no one noticed me enter." Naruto stated with a wide grin as Leo looked around for a bit to see that he was indeed correct no one had noticed him yet. This caused her to blush in embarrassment as she then glared at him lightly.

"Still what are you doing here? And what did I tell you about calling me Hime." She stated with a glare as Naruto just smirked as he bowed to her with his eyes closed.

"My apologies…Hime-sama." Naruto stated as he cracked one eye open to see her blush once again, but otherwise just sighed there was no way she could stop him from calling her that now it seemed. "As for your question on why I'm here well…I'm bored." He said as Leo face palmed from hearing this.

"Naruto just wait a little longer okay. Plus keeping you hidden for a while is not the only reason I'm not letting you fight in the war fully, but also I want your body to heal, and didn't you tell me you can only use your low leveled techniques for a few days, so please just relax." She stated with a warm smile as Naruto just groaned to himself and went pout leaving Leo to herself.

"Breaking news, this just in! Princess Millhiore has used a hero summoning for this decisive battle!" Leo just blinks a few times as she stares at the Commentator in shock till she notices Naruto running to the exit of the camp. Quickly grabbing him by the back of the haori dragging him back to stay inside in order to not get noticed.

"Hime-sama let me go I want to go fight their Hero." Naruto complained as Leo sighed from her hero's childish complaint.

"I told you not to come out until I am in trouble Naruto." She stated as Naruto gained a devilish look in his eyes. Gabbing Leo and her weapon he hurried and Shunshined into the middle of the battle and dropped her along with her weapon as he then Shunshined out leaving her in order to go watch from a safe distance and 'intervene when needed'.

"Dammit Naruto!" She yelled as she bashed someone who tried to get the jump on her, in the face with her shield. She then turned around to see her Cellkull right next to her causing her to smile that at least she had her ride with her.

"H-H-He's fast!" Charles yelled as he watch Shinku take down multiply opponents in an instant. "I don't really understand what he did, but his frag count is rapidly increasing. Can he turn this match around?!" He says as he watch Shinku reach a hillside. "At any rate, this hero is no ordinary warrior!"

"Of course he's a hero after all." Millihi commented from her spot on top of her tower.

"Okay let's see how well he matches up to mine." Leo stated as she kicked one of the downed fur balls out of her way. "I'll test him out personally." She stated as she mounted Daumas.

With Éclair

"It may be Hime-sama's decision, but we don't need a hero to win this." She stated as her crest formed behind her. "We can win this on our own!" She yelled as she raised her seal output. "Air-Slash Cross-out!" She yelled as she slashed her twin daggers downward causing a large blast escape from them destroying the large group in front of her. As she was taking a couple of breaths in she never noticed one of the group survived and was already too late to do anything when he was upon her.

"Hero Kick!" Shinku yells as he drop kicks the random foot soldiers once he gets up he turns to Éclair with a thumbs up. "Hi! I'm Shinku Izumi and I've been summoned here as a Hero." He announces while Éclair sweat drops. It's not like she didn't already know that, but trying to be nice she answered anyway.

"Éclair, The captain of the Imperial guardian Knights." She answered not looking directly at him.

"Éclair…That beam you just shot what is it?" Shinku questioned in excitement as Éclair looked at him in confusion.

"Beam…? You mean the Seal cannon? She questioned as Shinku nodded excitedly.

"The Princess wanted me to ask you to teach me how to use the Seal Cannon, since you were so good at it." Shinku stated while Éclair blushed a bit from the indirect praise.

"I-I see…First you activate your own seal." She stated as she raised her arm up towards the large incoming group. "Using all your power and spirit, reinforce the seal!" She stated a large seal formed behind each of them. "Level 2…" She stated as she readied her weapons. "Level 3!" They both yelled as each of their seals pulsed. "Convert the Flogna power into spirit power and fire it out through your weapon!" She yelled as both of them swung, channeled as much power as they could behind their weapons causing a large beam to shoot out from each of their respected weapons. Everyone the beam impacted was an instant frag. "Although the Seal Cannon is useful, it is often deflected by master warriors and knights who are allowed to wear armor and shields…And most importantly…" She never got to finish as Shinku answered for her.

"It tires us out after firing it…right?" Shinku stated as he panted a bit.

"Right…so think twice before using it." She said as she looked to the side just in time to see a flash of light going straight for the hero. Reacting with her trained reflexes she jumped in front of him in order to block the beam, but failed shortly after from the sheer force behind the attack which cause her to fly back into Shinku.

"Although I came here expecting a better fight…" A voice states from the hillside as the two look up to see Princess Leo standing there in all her glory. "It appears you are just another henchman for the Dog Princess."

"Princess Leonmichelle!" Éclair yelled out in surprise as she stared towards the smirking Princess.

"A princess? From the enemy side?" Shinku said in shock as he looked up to the smirking Princess as well brought her finger up to her lips.

"Tsk tsk…It troubles me to be called a mere Princess." She states as she crosses her arms. "My name is Leonmichelle Galette des Rois. I am the King of the Galette Lion Knight Kingdom, as well as the knight of the King of Beasts!" She states as Daumas takes a single step. "Call me Your Majesty, You insolent fools!" She demands as flames burst from the ground behind her once everything calmed down Leo could have sworn she heard a small 'Yes Hime-sama' from someplace behind her which caused her to groan from her Hero's persistence.

"She's here!" Charles yells from the commentator's box. "She's finally appeared! Her Majesty, King Leonmichelle! She's arrived at the battlefield!" As the camera then pans to her stead. "Her Chocobo looks as imposing as ever!"

"With that said, allow me to advance forwards." She states as she turns away from the two who were struggling to stand up.

"Hero! You're in the way! Get lost will ya!" She yells at him as she tries to get up.

"You too…" He states as he attempts to push her off by pushing her on the chest. That's when he stopped as he felt a soft mound located on her chest. "Don't tell me…You're a girl?!" Shinku questioned in shock with his hand still placed firmly on her chest. This causes Éclair to go through a mixture of emotions starting with shock and horror from being mistaken for a boy then finally to anger and rage from him still touching her breast.

"You Pervert!" She yells as she punches him as hard as she could.

With Leo

Here we find her jumping from stump to stump while riding Daumas when she is stopped by a hail of arrows coming her way. She then summoned her weapon in spear form as she blocked all the arrows by twirling the spear in her hand.

"Amazing!" The commentator commented as he watched Daumas jump to dry land. "You could say her Majesty Leon and her Daumas are in perfect harmony!" He then looks towards the next obstacle. "And now comes the difficult part. The slippery ground and suspension bridge!" He yelled as he watched one soldier be pulled down the wall. "The Biscotti soldiers are trying hard to fend off our units! Only a little time left before they reach the final line of defense! Will this become the stage of a decisive battle?!" He yells out.

"Run through it, Daumus." Leo states as she approaches the area. Once they reach the edge Daumas jumps straight through the middle as he soars though the air till Leo hears two shouts from behind herself.

"Fat Chance!" Éclair and Shinku yells together as she run up the ramps located on each side, when they reach the top both of them then jump and try to attack Leo, but Leo jumps off Daumas causing the two of them to hit each other's weapons in midair. Then both them looked up towards Leo, but before they even get a chance to look at her they were both hit by a green beam sending them crashing into the ground. Once the smoke cleared they both noticed they had ruined each other's attack.

"Hero, What are you?! Really?! Did you just come to hinder me?!" She questions angrily.

"What about you!? Shinku yells back.

They were both brought out of their little argument when a glowing green light started behind them. They both turned to see Leo with two seals around her, one in the back and the other under her.

"Lion King Round Seal!" She yelled out as fire started coming from everywhere destroying everything in its path.

"Is a seal spell really that powerful?" Shinku questions as he and Éclair escape the fire.

"Princess Leon is on a completely different level." Éclair states as she stares at the destruction in front of her. "If you don't want to get beaten then…"

"Run!" They both yelled as they booked it in the opposite direction.

"Giant Explosion!" Leo yelled as she brought her battle-axe down causing a giant explosion to consume the area.

Ignoring the all that were around herself she scanned the field for her main targets. Not seeing them she look up towards the Commentary box. "Framboise, affirm this for me! Did the Hero and Droopy ears die?" She questioned as there was a flash of light in the air causing her to look up as Éclair proceeds to kick Shinku down in order to impact with Leo. Upon impact Leo pushed him back causing him to flip a little distance away in front of her, but she looked back to see Éclair had landed behind. Then the two Biscotti warriors charged causing Leo to block, but her weapons proceeded to break upon impact leaving her defenseless. As the two closed in on her for the finally attack she felt a sudden pull and…Silence as smoke covered the area. The smoke slowly started to dissipate. First there was blonde hair then a cream colored face with sparkling blue eyes. Upon closure inspection everyone noticed he had blocked their attacks with his sword behind his back blocking Éclair's blades and his hand grabbing Shinku's staff. If they looked closely they could see him grinning wildly.

"Now it's my turn."

**AND DONE! Well I hope you guys like it. And I'm not making this story a Harem the most I would allow is one extra girl so you guys make suggestions and I'll make a poll with the ones that get mentioned the most…PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hero Fight and Lesson

**Hey Guys JPclaw here! This is most likely going to be my last quick update and I'm probably going to start updating this once a month now. I usually like to get my stories to at least 10,000 words before I slow down on it because if I update it too quickly I will end up running out of ideas for it so yeah I'll be updating this once a mouth as long as nothing comes up. Oh I'm just adding this I went back and changed a few things so people wouldn't get the wrong idea…PEACE OUT! **

Naruto no Leo

What if Leo accomplished getting the full meaning from the stars earlier, and what if it was clearer and she witnessed in great detail the demon that would kill her life time best friend. What lengths would she go to in order to save her? NarutoXLeoXYukikaze by JPclaw

Chapter 3: Hero Fight and Lesson

"Who the hell are you?!" Éclair questioned as she jumped back a bit to get some distance and review the situation. Shinku doing the same Naruto smiled towards each of them.

"Well I'm the same as him a Hero, though I'm on Leo-sama's side." Naruto stated getting shocked looks from the two.

"W-What?!" Charles yelled once he heard the explanation was heard. "Princess Leon has used a Hero summoning as well!" He yelled as the other two commentators smirked at this.

"Why would Leo-sama need a Hero she already has enough powerful warriors." Princess Millihi stated as she stared at this new comer.

Finally shaking herself from her shock Éclair glares at the new comer then later smirks. "Fine we'll just destroy you like we were about to do your Princess." She stated confidently as Naruto just smirked back.

"You can try." He said, as soon as those words left his mouth Éclair jumped for him as he blocked her blades. Turning his head a small bit he noticed in the corner of his eye Shinku attacking his legs in order to trip him. So seeing as he was still locked in place with Éclair, he decided to backflip over Shinku who was still in mid-swing which caused him to hit Éclair tripping her instead.

Looking up from the ground she glared at Shinku. "Dammit Hero you just keep getting in my way." She complained as Shinku just rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It's not my fault." He defended as he helped her to her feet. They then both looked over towards Naruto was patiently waiting for them.

"You know you guys are going to have to do better than that." Naruto stated with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" As she yet again charged Naruto, but this time she throw one of her daggers getting Naruto by surprise as he barely blocked it in time. When he finally was able to get in his ready position again Shinku was already beside him kicking him in the shoulder causing Naruto to back pedal a bit from the force behind it. Still in the process of gaining his footing he noticed Éclair attempting to drop kick him, Naruto raised his sword just in time to block her kick, but from the sheer force behind the kick and him still off balance he was thrown into the wall at high speeds. Slowly pulling himself out of the wall Naruto thought to himself. _'Fuck man these two are pretty good maybe I should try a little harder'_ Naruto stated to himself as he smiled, but Kurama stopped him.

"_**Don't! Naruto you know what your Princess said to you. Plus they make a pretty good team. I have to praise them on that." **_Kurama stated as Naruto dusted himself off.

"_Oh yeah I forgot about Hime-sama's order oh well I guess I'll have a little bit more fun with them."_ Naruto said back as he charged out of the smoke startling the two Biscotti warriors. Naruto quickly engaged the two in close combat as he dodged a swing from Shinku then kicked him in the leg in order to trip him. He succeed though he was surprised when Shinku simply did a front flip and landed on his feet already swinging his pole that Naruto narrowly blocked with his sword. Éclair seeing a good chance to strike did a spinning heel kick to Naruto's face, but was surprised when Naruto caught her foot. Thinking quickly Naruto drop to the ground as he performed a drop round house takedown tripping them both. Quickly deciding to get Éclair away from this fight for a while using his momentum he placed his hands on the ground as he channeled a little chakra in his legs and did an upward heel kick to the falling Éclair sending her flying into the wall on the opposite end of the area.

Standing up once again he looks down noticing Shinku had just hit the ground, Naruto decided it was time to take the younger blonde out of the fight as Naruto raised his leg high and heel dropped the young teen in the stomach. Though he was surprised however when the teen quickly roll away and materialized his pole sending it straight up to Naruto's chest effectively knocking his breath away. Shinku seeing that he now had the advantage stood up and hit Naruto in the knee causing him to lose his footing forcing him to kneel down. Once Shinku had him in this position he proceeded to hit Naruto in the face with his staff, causing the older blonde to fall to the ground. Trying to end the fight here Shinku jumped in the air and proceeded to pole drop the Galette Hero. Naruto seeing this thought fast as he substituted himself with a nearby downed Biscotti soldier.

"Damn you're actually pretty good." Naruto commented with a smile on his face while he thought to himself. _'This boy can actually keep up with Chiunin speed that's actually really good for someone not from a ninja world'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the panting Shinku.

"Your pretty good yourself Sempai." Shinku commented towards the older blond.

"They seem to be around the same level though it seems the Galette Hero has more stamina from the way the Biscotti Hero is breathing compared to himself." Charles commented as he watched the fight in amazement. Never in his life has he seen a fight so fast paced.

The two stared at each other intently for a good minute until as if a silent command that only the two could hear they both charged towards each other meeting in the middle as the both attacked and defended as much as they could all everyone else could see were sparks flying all around the two Hero's as they continued to crash weapons with each other. This continued for a good two minutes until they both clashed with their weapons grinding against one another.

"You're slowing down." Naruto commented with a smile as he watched to the younger Hero pant heavily.

"Haha it's seems you forgot a critical point in our fight Sempai." Shinku said with a smirk as Naruto raised an eyebrow from this. "I'm not alone!" Shinku yelled as Naruto widened his eyes in realization. Taking the chance while his Sempai was distracted he backed up a little bit and swung his pole as hard as he could hitting Naruto's weapon causing his and Naruto's weapons to shatter on impact. Then he quickly jumped back as Naruto looked to his side and smiled at the kids plan from seeing the large Green beam heading his way as he took it.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he was engulfed by the green light. Once the attack died down everyone noticed Naruto in the crater with all his upper body revealed and his black pants torn heavily though he looked unfazed besides a slightly burnt hand.

"Well I could keep fighting like this, but I'd rather get a change of clothes." Naruto stated as he then whipped out a tiny white flag. "I surrender." Though on the inside was a whole different story his body was hurting everywhere and his hand stung like a bitch.

"_**Dammit Naruto I told you not to use any high level techniques and you just had to go and use the Rasengan!"**_ Kurama yelled as Naruto grunted from annoyance and pain.

"_If I hadn't used it my body would be in worse condition. When I used the Rasengan it lessened the impact of the blast my whole body would look like my hand if I didn't use it."_ Naruto argued back as he climbed out of the crater to see a smiling Leo looking at him.

Discording all the cheering Biscotti soldiers as they had won the war from the points added up from defeating a hero. Naruto simply zoned in on Leo as he walked up next to her.

"So explain to me again why you wanted me to surrender?" Naruto questioned in confusion as he leaned down to be at head level with the shorter girl.

"Because I owe it to Millihi. Lately I have been treating her so coldly and even if she doesn't know we let her win it will still help me feel a little more at peace with myself, you understand?" She questioned as Naruto nodded his head in understanding though he did have a slight smirk adoring his face.

"Yep I understand perfectly. Hime-sama tries to act tough, but underneath is just a big softy." Naruto teased as Leo blushed from both being called a Princess and a softy. She then turned and glared at her Hero, but blushed when she noticed he was still topless and she could now see his defined abs and arms. Quickly turning back so he wouldn't see her blush she spoke.

"Anyway you should go put some clothes on, I can't have my country's Hero walking around like that!" She yelled out as Naruto simply nodded his head and started walking back towards HQ since he used too much Chakra as it is so he couldn't body flicker there.

A few hours later

"Well that's to be expected I guess." Shinku commented as he stared down at his cell phone that had no services. "It is a different world, after all." Shinku stated as he slumped his head down in depression.

"That is what happens when you respond to a summoning without resolve." Éclair commented as she sat on a stone railing staring down at Shinku who was sitting on a wooden bench.

"Resolve?!" Shinku yelled out as he then stands up and glares at the dog next to him. "There was none of that stuff, just this doggy!" Shinku yelled as the dog then stood up and looked at Shinku as if it was insulted. "He then setup a pitfall as I was about to jump off the landing!" Shinku yelled as himself and the dog glared at one another.

"A pitfall?" Éclair questioned from behind them as she stood up as well and walked over to the dog. "Tatsumaki you did that?" She questioned as the dog shook his head negatively as he then placed his paw on the ground in front of them causing a seal to form.

"Hmm…let me see…Welcome to Flognarde…Glad to have you in Biscotti." She stated as then Tatsumaki pointed to a certain part in the fine print. "Warning: This is a Hero summoning. You will have no way to return home after being summoned." She read off the seal as Shinku stared at the seal in horror.

"Wow sucks to be you kid." Someone commented causing the two teens and one dog to look to the side to see the Galette Hero crouching right next to them reading the seal as well. "What she didn't finish it look here it says. If you are going to decline, please do not step on this seal." Naruto finished with a grin as the other two just stared at him in shock and confusion.

"How was I supposed to figure that out?!" Shinku yells as he stands up turning to Éclair who had an annoyed look on her face.

"Do you think I care!? Don't tell me that!" She yelled as Naruto simply chuckled from watching their interaction which got Éclair's attention as she bowed towards the Galette Hero from him not seeming like a clueless idiot unlike her country's Hero and he seemed pretty powerful if he could stand up to the two of them at the same time that deserved her respect. "So what are you doing here?" She questioned as Naruto just scratches the back of his head with a small blush adoring his cheeks.

"Well I came to explore around the city after I got kicked out of camp by Hime-sama. Something about randomly putting her in the middle of a battle or something like that. Then as I was looking around I kind of…got lost." Naruto stated as Shinku sweat dropped and Éclair face faulted. Never mind the whole not clueless thing. Deciding to ignore the new comer for now she turned back to Shinku.

"Besides…The Academy people are searching for methods to send you back as we speak." She commented as Shinku still looked a bit nervous she tried again to calm him down. "They'll figure something out sooner or later." She finished as Shinku sighed a bit from hearing this. She then brought her attention back to the other Hero as she decided to introduce herself to him.

"Hi my names Éclair, The captain of the Imperial guardian Knights." She stated as she held her hand out.

"Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of Galette." Naruto stated as he shook hands with the dog girl, then turned to the younger blond as he reached his hand out waiting for Shinku to introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Shinku Izumi, Hero of Biscotti." Shinku said as he shook hands with the older blond.

Seeing that, that was out of the way Éclair turned back to Shinku. "Well for now…How should I say this, Even though you're a complete idiot, you are still to be treated as an honored guest." She stated as she held out a small bag of coins. "We will not allow your life here to be miserable." She stated with a small smile. "Accept this for now."

"Is this money?" Shinku questioned as Éclair growled lowly and Naruto face palmed. "I can't just take your money, it not right." Shinku stated as he tried to push the money away, but Éclair held fast.

"It is a reward for your actions on the battlefield today." She stated as she simply plopped it in his hands. "If you don't accept it, those in charge of the finance will be terrified." Éclair finished as Shinku accepted it quietly then he felt an arm go around his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid Leo-sama gave me the same speech…right before she kicked me out." Naruto stated with an awkward laugh. "Well then let's go get something to eat." Naruto stated as he dragged the kid along with him. Éclair seeing as she was the one in charge of watching Shinku for now deiced to follow the two and try to educate the two on how this world worked.

"While war is a method of diplomacy. It is also an event that involves the whole country or group. This time our battle was with Galette," She stated nodding to Naruto who in turn nodded back. "But we also have battles on a much smaller scale, like inter-village and inter-group battles."

"So it's like an inter-village athletic event as well as a festival?" Shinku questioned while Naruto himself stayed quiet and just listened as well.

"Well you could say it like that, I suppose." Éclair responded as she brought her finger to her chin in thought. "When they setup a battle event, the organizers collect participation fees from all the participants. "Both countries gather the total amount, and then the battle is conducted. The victor receives 60% of the profit while the losing side receives 40% of the profits. This is the standard amount decided upon in the Intra-continental treaty. From the split amount, at least half would be allocated as a reward for the soldier that take part. This rule was also stated in the treaty. The other remaining half is the national profit from the battle event. Building buildings, making fortresses, and supporting those who work for national services. They are used for purposes that lead to national defenses." She stated as she then took a long breath in from all the talking also putting her art pad down that she had used to explain. When she looked up to the two they were both holding a hand over their mouths trying to stop themselves from laughing. "What's so funny?!" She questioned angrily as she didn't understand the joke here.

"Éclair you suck at drawing." Shinku answered as Éclair blushed from them making fun of her drawings.

"It's not about the actual picture, but the information behind it, you Jerks!" She yelled as the two final calmed down their laughter. "Oh also…How should I label this…"Real" war, like when the treaty is broken,"

"Are those the battle where people die" Naruto questioned as he finally spoke up since the lesson started.

"If you look into history, there surely were battles like that. Especially battles against monster. The reason why we are not injured in battle, is the Flognar power of the war protection deity, which lies in the battle ground. If battles were fought elsewhere like let's say the forest people would surly die."

"Then how much of the land is protected?" Shinku questioned as Naruto was wonderinf the same thing.

"Countries, Citys, and fortresses were originally built on ground of strong protection power. Roads, Mountains, and Valleys tend to be dangerous. Especially on roads people tend to run into large wild animals out there, but if you join with a group of soldier you tend to have a safe trip." She stated pointing towards her art pad and glaring at the two boys daring them laugh again, but they were able hold it in from the seriousness of the lesson. "Well that's enough for now we're gonna go see Rico for now." She stated as she started walking away inside the castle walls, but noticed Naruto stop at the main gate looking at her questionably.

"Am I even allowed to be in there?" Naruto questioned as he looked up at the castle. Éclair blinks a few times at the odd question.

"Of course you are, we may be from different Counties, but Galette and Biscotti are close friends to one another. Princess Millihi is close friends with Leo-sama." Éclair stated as Naruto nodded his head in understanding, but he turned around and started walking away.

"I see well I still have to go check on Leo-hime so I'll see you two later." Naruto stated as he waved a hand over his shoulder.

**AND DONE!** OKAY, OKAY WOULD YOU GUYS CALM DOWN ALREADY IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T CATCH THE PART WHERE LEO WANTED HIM TO LOSE THEN YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT HE WASN'T FIGHTING TO WIN MORE LIKE TESTING THEM OUT, TRUST ME NARUTO IS NOWHERE NEAR THIS WEAK. GEEZ I NEED A DRINK...WAIT SINCE WHEN DID I DRINK...GOD I CAN'T THINK RIGHT NOW!** Okay calm down…Well I hope you guys liked the chapter just trying to get Naruto up to date on everything in the Dog Days Universe. And it seems that the extra girl will be Yukikaze because she was mentioned the most (Yeah right more like everyone picked her) so this is a NarutoXLeoXYukikaze pairing well that's it, don't forget to review…PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapping?

**YO! I'm back with another chapter for you guys. So read it and ENJOY…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto no Leo

What if Leo accomplished getting the full meaning from the stars earlier, and what if it was clearer and she witnessed in great detail the demon that would kill her life time best friend. What lengths would she go to in order to save her? NarutoXLeoXYukikaze by JPclaw

Chapter 4: Kidnapping?

A few hours later

"So is Hime-sama going to Millihi-sama's concert?" Naruto questioned from his spot above Leo as he gentle rubbed her head causing her to purr from it.

"Yeah I think I am. I haven't heard her sing in a while." She answered as she nuzzled more into Naruto's lap causing him to smile from how cute she looked. He then looked around the room seeing that Leo-sama was given a high quality room which they were currently residing in.

"I'm happy for you Hime-sama you should never let go of your friends once you get them." Naruto stated with sad look in his eyes thinking that if he didn't let Sasuke leave the Village in the first place then maybe he would still be friends with the last Uchiha.

"Naruto you okay?" Leo questioned since he had stopped petting her and seemed saddened by something. Quickly realizing his mistake he smiled down towards her as he scratched behind her ears causing her to purr again.

"Yeah, I'm just fine Hime-sama." They stayed silent for the next ten minutes until Naruto noticed her breathing even and noticed she had fallen asleep. "I will forever serve you Hime. You gave my life reason again, and for that I am forever in your dept." Naruto whispered to the sleeping Lion Princess as he sat in silence gently petting her head as they waited for the concert to start.

With Gaul

"Hmm I heard my sister almost lost today, but our Hero did." Gaul stated as he looked down the cliff that was overlooking the dog Princesses castle. "Though I did hear from my sister that she wanted to lose, but I still want to test out Biscotti's Hero." He stated as he looked over to the three girls behind him.

"It seems he is pretty strong. His fighting style is of a warrior type with light equipment. Just like you Gaul-sama." One of the three girls spoke up.

"How interesting." Gaul stated as he looked down at the castle. "Though it's not revenge for my sister or our Hero. I should have a little playtime with him." Gaul stated as he started walking away.

With Shinku

"We can't have you come to the Princess's concert with the way you smell. So go use the bath before arriving at the concert." Éclair stated from her spotted on back of her Cellkull.

"Okay…Just one question where are the baths?" Shinku questioned as Éclair sighed she had forgotten he was still new here.

"It's on the east side of the castle." She stated as Shinku just nodded and ran off in that direction.

Ten minutes later

"I think I'm lost." Shinku stated as he looked around the area he was at the moment. It would help if Éclair would have given him better directions, but no she just said the East side of the castle how was he supposed to figure this out. "Why is this place so big?" Shinku questioned as he continued to aimlessly wonder. Till he spotted a brightly lit window that was fogged over. "That has to be it." Shinku stated as he ran towards it and found a changing room. "Score." He said to himself as he stripped down to his boxers, and quickly running in the bathing area not even paying attention to the sign on the outside.

"Wow, this bath looks amazing." Shinku commented as he looked around the bath for a little while. It was so large and it was even open at the top showing all the stars. It looked so cool. (I personally would love to go to one of these…Just saying) Walking down the stairs Shinku heard a splash causing him to stop mid-step. "Oh? Is someone else already in here?" He questioned as he turned in the direction the splash came from and walked towards it. Though he froze a moment later when he noticed the long pink hair as his eyes slowly widened. The girl slowly turned around to show princess Millihi who now had a curious look on her face.

"Huh? My Hero?" She questioned as she walked towards him seemingly missing the fact she was naked which caused Shinku to blush crimson as he pointed towards her.

"Umm…Hime-sama y-your clothes." Shinku stuttered as Millihi looked down and blushed herself as she crouched down to hide herself and Shinku jumped in the bath as he submerged his head so he didn't see any more then he already had he was only fourteen the woman body was still a mystery to him he didn't want to dirty his mind.

Millihi then ran up to the side of the bath as she started apologizing thinking this was her fault. "I'm sorry!" She yelled as she wanted to make sure the Hero heard her. "I am so disgraced, being like this in front of our Hero!" She yelled out as Shinku popped his head back out of the water, but kept his head turned so he didn't look towards her.

"No I'm just…I didn't think someone would be in here, and I never imagined you yourself would be in here. I'm really sorry!" He yelled as he once again submerged his head in the water.

"I'm sorry, since I normally rarely get the chance to use the large bath over here…I thought that at least for times like these I should…Umm, I will leave now so, please take your time, my Hero!" She yelled as she hurried out of the bathing area leaving Shinku who slowly raised his head out of the water to make sure she was not still in there. Looking down at the water he saw his whole face was still red from the encounter he was not expecting that at all. "Umm…My Hero?" Millihi questioned from the doorway causing Shinku to jump a bit as he spun around to look towards the Princess.

"Y-Yes?" He questioned as he looked towards Millihi's reddened face.

"About the summoning, and about the future…There are many things I'd like to talk to you about so, will you spare me a little of your time after my concert?" She questioned as Shinku quickly nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure!" He yelled as Princess Millihi smiled from this.

"Thank you very much. Then, see you later." She stated as she closed the door causing Shinku to sigh to himself that was just too much for his young mind.

A few minutes later

Shinku was staring at the sky as he thought about the differences between his world and this one. For one his world was nowhere as fun as this one and the night sky looked very beautiful compared to his own. Suddenly he thought of something as he sat up quickly. "Oh yeah…Maybe I should have asked Hime-sama." Shinku stated as he turned around to look at the bath as a whole. "Don't tell me this is the women's bath?" He questioned as he started to sweat a little. "I hope not…What if Éclair came in." He stated as he shivered. He was sure to die if that happened. He suddenly heard a loud scream that he recognized as the princesses which caused him to instantly stand up as he sprinted towards the door. Quickly putting his clothes back on he ran out of the bath house as he looked around only to see a shadow which caused him to turn around and looked up to see three women standing on top of the building with the one on the middle carrying Millihi bridal style.

"We are…" The blonde one started as she took a dramatic pose. "From the Gallete Lion Knight's Territory," Then the one with the multiple colored hair continued.

"Under Gau-sama's direct command…" She started as she struke a pose as well. "The secret intelligence unit!" Then the three struck a pose together. "Genoise!" They all yelled as fireworks went off behind them. All of this together just caused Shinku to sweat drop.

Then finally the black haired one spoke up in a calm and collected voice. "Biscotti Hero, we are kidnapping your precious Princess. We will be waiting for you at the meow fortress!" She declared as the blonde one started talking again.

"There's an hour and a half remaining till the Princess is due back for her concert in order to sing. Will you be able to come and rescue her safely in time?" She stated as the miltiple colored one started speaking again.

"So in short, we will be declaring a VIP kidnap / battle according to intra-continental treaty. We have 200 troops, elite units under direct command of Gaurus-sama." She stated as Once again the middle one spoke.

"Gaurus-sama desires a one on one battle with the Biscotti Hero. If the Hero declines what will happen to the Princess I wonder?" She finished as Shinku thought this over for a second and raised his head with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Of course, I will accept it!" He stated as he then pointed towards them. "The Hime-sama called me here. I am the Hero of Biscotti. If the Princess is in danger I will always follow!" Shinku declared as he then struck his own pose. "I Shinku, will fight anyone from anywhere for the Princess!" He declared as the three smiled to this as they left. Their work here was done it was time to return to Gaul-sama.

A few minutes later

Here we find Shinku running through the castle courtyard as he turns his head to see Éclair running towards him. "Éclair! You have great timing! The situation is critical! The Princess has been kidnapped! I've got to go save her as soon as possible!" Though he stopped talking when he spotted Éclair jump towards him.

"You big Dumbass!" She yelled as she drop kicked Shinku causing him to go spiraling back into a pillar.

"That hurt! What was that for?" Shinku questioned as he rubbed his sore head…That was dick move real dick move.

"That my line, you big Dumbass! Accepting a war declaration all on your own. Why did you do that?" She questioned angrily as Shinku looked at her with a mind blown face.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent response which caused Éclair to sigh in annoyance.

A few minutes later

"If you accept a declaration of war, it becomes an official war." Éclair stated as she, Shinku, and Rico rode towards the war zone. "An ordinary war might be okay. However, they kidnapped our Princess at the worst possible time, too. We only have an hour and a half until the Princess is supposed to show up at the concert. Are you listening, Hero?" She questioned as she noticed that the Hero was falling behind a bit.

"Yeah, I'm listening." The Hero stated as he tried to keep his balance on the Cellkull.

"Why are you so bad at riding a Cellkull in the first place?" Éclair questioned as Shinku looked towards her with a 'WTF' face.

"It's not like I just arrived in this world today or anything." Shinku commented as Éclair huffed.

"Éclair if you get to angry your veins will bust." Rico commented as Éclair released a sigh and looked forward.

The three rode in silence for a little bit till Shinku spoke up. "Éclair, Rico, I'm sorry for doing something so selfish. In my world if someone kidnapped a Princess, it is a serious offense. SO I couldn't stay silent." Shinku declared as he matiralized his weapon. "But don't worry. I will not only save the Princess, but I will also make sure she's on time for the concert!" Shinku declared as Éclair looked away with a blush. Shinku looked very manly there.

"Baka." She whispered under her breath as the three continued their trip.

With Naruto and Leo

"Hime-sama you need to get up and look at this." Naruto said as he softly shook Leo. Though she just kept pushing his hand away causing Naruto to groan as he shook a little harder. "Hime-sama you need to get up now." Naruto stated as Leo spoke in her dazed state.

"A little longer Naruto-kun." She said as Naruto raised an eyebrow from the 'kun' being added to his name, but decided to leave it alone for now as there was other things to attended to. Channeling a little of his Wind chakra he blew in Leo's ear. He got the desired effect as Leo jumped off him completely awake now.

"You awake now?" Naruto questioned in an amused tone as Leo looked around the room for a bit to see there was just Naruto which caused her to glare at him.

"Why did you wake me up?" She questioned in annoyance. She was having a really good dream, and he had to go and ruin it for her. Naruto simply pointed to the TV as she looked at it as well.

"Right now, even before today's battles have calmed down, something quite serious seems to be taking place! Unexpectedly, we now have a critical situation…In which both Biscotti representative and Princess Millhiore have been kidnapped! I, emergency reporter Framboise Charley, am now racing to the scene at full speed!" Charley stated as Leo looked like she was going to destroy something.

"Gaul…" She said lowly as Naruto raised an eyebrow if he remembered correctly then that was her little brother, right? "That son of a Bitch is the only one stupid enough to do this." She stated as she started to put her armor on.

"Hime-sama where are you going?" Naruto questioned as Leo looked at him with a righteous flame burning in her eyes.

"We, are going to the Meow castle and skin my little brother." She stated as Naruto began getting dressed as well. This could be fun.

Sometime later at the Meow fortress

"I am from the Biscotti Knights secret Servic-"A blond haired fox girl started though she was interrupted as the man she was talking to started charging towards her.

"Where did you come from?!" He demanded as he charged towards her causing the blond haired fox girl to sigh.

"I'd really like to finish my line…" She stated as she raised her hand. "Seal knuckle." She stated as a seal appeared on her hand. Then she suddenly disappeared from her spot and appeared in front of a now shocked to the core man. "Yukikaze-style close combat technique, Horyuu Rengeshou!" She yelled as she punched the man in his chest plate completely shattering it. When she was going for her kick up she was surprised when a hand caught her foot stopped her causing her and the man she was attacking to widen their eyes.

"You're fast. Maybe you could keep me entertained while Hime-sama deals with her brother." Stated a man with blond hair and whisker marks tracing his cheeks.

"Hero-sama?" The man questioned as Naruto smiled towards him.

"Yeah, this war will be over soon so just go find some place to rest." Naruto stated as the man quickly nodded and ran away. Turning his head back to the blond fox girl who still had her eyes widened he smiled as he let go of her foot. "So I caught that your name was Yukikaze?" Naruto questioned as Yuki nodded her head. "Is it okay if I call you Yuki?" Naruto questioned kindly as the girl nodded again. "Well my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Galette's Hero." He stated as Yuki just nodded her head again raising an eyebrow he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey you okay?" Naruto questioned as Yuki finally broke out of her trance.

"Yeah, sorry it's just that no one was able to stop my kick before not even master." Yuki stated as Naruto smiled from this.

"Well I'm not some ordinary foot soldier." Naruto commented as he noticed the girl's attire. "Hey are you a Ninja of some sort?" Naruto questioned as Yuki nodded her head to this.

"I am part of Bisscotti's Secret Squad." She stated as Naruto nodded his head he had heard about them from Leo.

"So…are you fast?" Naruto questioned with a smirk as Yuki returned it with a smile.

"I'd like to think so." She stated as she disappeared from view and appeared in front of Naruto with her arm extended causing Naruto to widen his eyes as he narrowly deflected it. _'Holy Shit! That's low Kage speed.' _Naruto thought to himself as he dodged a quick blow from the left. Naruto then smiled to himself as he had just found someone he could enjoy a spare with. He himself was only low Kage in speed without the cloak. Lasing out with his leg he noticed Yuki dodge it by spinning around it as she struck out with her leg as well, but Naruto blocked it with his arm. The two continued to trade blows for a good three minutes until Yuki jumped back to avoid one of Naruto's blows.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while Naruto-san." Yuki stated with a wide smile that Naruto returned.

"I agree this is a lot of fun." Naruto commented as he then heard a loud explosion and sighed. That was the signal that Naruto needed to find Leo. "To bad." Naruto whispered to himself as Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Naruto-san?" She questioned as she walked up next to him. Naruto just smiled towards her as he motioned for her to follow.

"Come on our funs over. The real reason myself and Hime-sama is here is so we could end this war and return your Princess." Naruto stated as Yuki nodded to this and followed Naruto into the Fortress.

With Leo a few minutes prior

"My dear Princess Leo, it has been a long time." A woman with long brown stated as Leo rolled her eyes from this.

"I told you countless times that I'm no longer a Princess. I'm a ruler." Leo stated with a sigh as she then looked back towards the woman. "Though it has been a while, Countess Darukian." Leo stated as she stared at the Countless. With another sigh Leo dismounted her Cellkull and faced Darukian. "Please step aside, Darukian. I need to end this war then skin my foolish brother." Leo stated as the Countess bowed.

"My dearest apologies, but this is a battle zone. I am currently standing here as a back guard for our young Hero." The Countess stated as she slowly looked up to see Leo with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"So what you're saying, Is that I must push through?" Leo questioned lowly.

"Correct." Darukian answered in the same tone.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me. I have become much stronger." Leo commented as a seal formed on her battle axe. "I am equivalent, even to you!" Leo declared as a large seal formed behind her.

"I shall be your opponent." Darukian stated as her sword glowed a bright purple. As soon as the words left her mount the two bolted towards each other and clashed in the center. The two continued the battle as a stalemate until there was once again another clash which caused the two to fight for dominance. "By the way, Leo-sama, I hear you have been repeatedly attacking our country, and that you have even summoned a Hero of your own." Darukian stated as Leo tried to keep the guilt off her face and instead stayed with her blank face.

"Why do you care? It's just normal war entertainment as Galette." Leo answered.

"Your continuous attacks are troubling our very serious Captain of the round Knights. She's even saying normal events…like concerts by our Princess might not be able to be held any longer." She stated as Leo actually did let her guilt slip onto her face.

"You act like I had another choice!" Leo yelled as she then continued to try and cover up her slip. "Besides that, think about the events your dog Princess holds. Things like a sweet potato harvesting battle…or some Pseudo-sea-swimming-party sea battle. Do things like that settle down the bloodthirsty young people?" Leo questioned as Darukian thought about it for a moment.

"Well, they do seem to be having a lot of fun." She stated as Leo sighed and pushed away from her.

"I never said that it wasn't fun." Leo stated as she dropped her shield to the ground. "I'm saying that there are things that can't be solved with only that." She stated as she held her battle axe with both hands.

"Well, I have to admit our Princess still has room for Improvement. However, with age and experience, all her vassals believe she will become an even greater ruler. So far the time being-"Though Darukian stopped talking when she noticed the sad look on Leo's face.

"That…if that would work…so easily." She said to herself, but suddenly a blond with blue eyes flashed in her mind which caused her to suddenly smile. "Right, I have him now." She stated to herself as she looked back towards Darukian with a blank look. "Enough with this chit-chat!" She yelled as a seal formed behind her. "I don't have time for this." She yelled as she charged towards Darukian upon contact with her weapon she broke the Countess sword as the force behind the impact sent the Countess flying into a nearby wall. Slowly walking up to the Countess she noticed the woman pull out a white flag.

"Good job, you win. I surrender." She stated as Leo huffed and walked away till she noticed Naruto appear next to her and Yuki appear next to the Countess who was sitting up.

"She let me win." Leo stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "She could have easily beat me and I know that. She is the strongest warrior in this world." Leo commented as she let her head hang.

"Don't let it get to you Hime-sama you're still young you will have plenty of time to catch up. I mean what, she's like late twenties early thirties?" Naruto questioned as this caused Leo to smile.

"Try a few centuries." Leo stated as Naruto widened his eyes and looked back at the down Countess.

"Okay that's scary." Naruto commented as Leo nodded her head.

"It's not just her I think Yuki is at least a century old…She is a god." Leo stated as Naruto was floored.

A few minutes later with Shinku and Gaul

They were in a stalemate until both widened their eyes as the wall near them exploded blinking a few times they looked into the smoke to see a pissed off Leo and a smiling Naruto.

"Nice to see you again Shinku." Naruto stated as the boy didn't answer back seeing as he was too busy shaking in fear from Leo's death glare.

"Gaul! And you Hero of Biscotti!" She stated getting their full attention it's not like she didn't already have it. Taking in a deep breath. "You Bastards!" She yelled as her amplified forced out waves of pressure causing the two to hold their arms up. "Why are you playing around in a war zone?!" She yelled out as the two stepped up and bowed.

"We're Sorry!" They both yelled as Leo nodded her head twice.

"Naruto take care of them." She stated as Naruto disappeared from view and chopped both of them in the back of the head instantly flooring them as large bumps formed on their heads.

Princess Millhore's 'Cell'

"I'm coming in!" Leo announced as she walked in the room with Naruto and the rest of the gang. Looking around the room Naruto couldn't help, but question.

"This is a cell?" Naruto questioned as he teleported around the room at high speeds as he looked at everything that resided in the room critically then once he was done he merely shook his head. "Nope sorry don't see it. This is not a captive cell." Naruto stated as he shook his head in disappointment and chopped Gaul again for his poor execution.

Shaking her head from her Hero's comment Leo looked towards Millihi. "I'm sorry, Princess Millhore. I think you have a concert to get to so I won't take up much more of your time." Leo commented as she sat down and looked at the time. "Though I don't know how you're going to get back in time." She commented with a sigh. Leo really wanted to see the concert herself.

"I got it." Shinku stated as he picked up Millhore to carry her on his back. "I'll bring you there via Hero express." Shinku stated as everyone sweat dropped well almost everyone.

"Shinku that genius!" Naruto yelled as he picked up Leo the same way.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Leo questioned as she tried to keep down her blush.

"You wanted to see Princess Millhore's concert correct?" Naruto questioned as Leo slowly nodded her head.

"Good." Naruto stated as he looked towards Shinku. "Lead the way Shinku." Naruto stated as Shinku nodded his head and jump out of the window with his feet glowing an orange color that Naruto followed behind seeing as he didn't know the direction. Soon the four passed up Darukian who was sitting near the gate and on. Soon Yuki ran up to the four as she smiled from seeing Naruto again though she was surprised when she saw him carrying.

"So what's the rush?" She questioned as Naruto smiled towards her.

"You know the usual, try to get to the concert before it starts." Naruto commented as Shinku spoke up.

"Well I'll catch you guys later I just thought of a way to go faster." Shinku stated as Naruto and Yuki rose an eyebrow from this. Soon Shinku jumped high as a bored looking thing materialized under him and he took off at high speeds leaving Naruto, Leo, and Yuki behind.

"Leo-sama, you know the way correct?" Naruto questioned as Leo nodded her head.

"Good. Yuki I'll talk to you later." Naruto stated as he added a bit of chakra into his legs he was not going to lose to the kid. It only took him a little while to catch up to Shinku and instantly pass him up causing the young man to widen his eyes from the speed Naruto was going…on foot.

"Naruto." Leo whispered as Naruto looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" He questioned as Leo tightened her grip on him.

"You will save Millihi for me, correct?" She questioned as Naruto smiled.

"Of course." Naruto declared as Leo smiled, but her face turned neutral again when she thought of something.

"And…will you stay by my side?" She questioned as Naruto smiled once again.

"Always." Naruto answered as Leo snuggled into his neck.

"Thank you." She whispered.

**AND DONE! I hope you guys enjoy it…PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting

**YO! Make sure you read the 5****th**** chapter first because I'm posting these together. I'm on a ROLL this week I wrote about like 7 chapters for my stories just this week. Well I don't really have much else to say…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto no Leo

What if Leo accomplished getting the full meaning earlier, and what is it was clearer and she witnessed in great detail the demon that would kill her life time best friend. What lengths would she go to in order to save her? NarutoXLeoXYukikaze by JPclaw

Chapter 6: Visiting

A few days later

"Yo! I came to visit." Naruto announced as he grinned towards the shocked Éclair and Shinku. They seemed to be about to spar with each other. "Don't let me bother you." Naruto stated as he sat down next to Rico who introduced herself since this was the first time the two were meeting. He then introduced himself to the leader of the Biscotti knights, Laurent. Though the three turned back to the fight when they heard the first clash of the swords.

"Éclair seems to be having fun." Rico commented as the knight captain nodded his head in agreement. Naruto simply continued watching the fight with interest.

"I hate to praise my own sister, but there aren't many young knights who are good enough to fight with her at her own level. It's a good thing for her that somebody appeared who is as good as she is. Also, since they are around the same age, I'd love for the Hero to be her Groom." This last comment caused Naruto to sweat drop. The man just met the Hero like a few days ago and he was already planning for his little sister to become Shinku's Bride. Though Naruto could honestly see where he was coming from. When the two fought together they were a powerful force.

Then with a large clash later both Éclair and Shinku's swords broke with brought another sweat drop to Naruto. 'These weapons are not that durable' Naruto thought to himself as he noticed Éclair staring at the ground in fear.

"I sensed something really evil and had a cold, bad sensation." She commented as Naruto had to laugh from this. He knew exactly what that bad sensation was as he glanced towards her brother.

"Really? I don't feel anything" Shinku stated as he walked up to Éclair and placed a hand on her forehead. "It doesn't feel like you have a cold." Shinku stated as he was soon punched in the stomach by a red faced Éclair.

"Okay now I can defiantly see where you're coming from." Naruto stated as he watched Éclair beat the crap out of the Hero.

"I told you they would be the perfect couple." Laurent stated as Naruto nodded his head to this.

A few minutes later

"That was a disaster…" Shinku sighed out as Naruto laughed from White fang who was directly on the side of Shinku's Cellkull.

"You brought it on yourself." Naruto stated as the two of them walked through the forest.

"I was just checking if she had a cold. I was trying to be considerate." Shinku stated as Naruto nodded his head in understanding.

"Trust me kid I know your pain." Naruto stated as he remembered all the beating Sakura gave him for the smallest reasons.

"So, Naruto-san where are you from?" Shinku questioned as Naruto really didn't see a problem with telling the kid his origins.

"Well you see, I don't come from your world." Naruto started as Shinku widened his eyes he thought all Hero's came from his world. "I came from a world where Ninja rule over and the cycle of hatred is what they live by. It was my goal to break that cycle, but when all my close friends died in a war against a madman and my Dream was taken away from me. That goal slowly became a distant memory." Naruto stated as he looked towards Shinku. "That is the world I come from a place where a son would avenge his father by killing his killer, then the son of the killer would kill the son...and this would go on forever." Naruto stated as Shinku was listening to the whole explanation sadly it sounded terrible.

"How do people have any peace of mind there if there's so much violence?" Shinku questioned as Naruto smiled sadly towards him.

"That's the thing…they don't" Naruto answered sadly as he rested his head against the back of his Cellkull. "In a way I envy you, Shinku." Naruto stated as Shinku looked towards Naruto. "You never had to witness the death of your loved ones straight in front of you as the man who killed them laughed in your face." Naruto stated as Shinku widened his eyes from hearing this.

"What happened to the man who killed them?" Shinku questioned while Naruto tightened his grip on his Cellkull.

"I killed him." Naruto said with hard eyes which caused Shinku to flinch back at the hatful tone Naruto had used. "Then that was the start of my own hatred as I began to simply live for my village as I killed and killed till one day I ether find a new purpose or…I died in the process." Naruto stated he glanced towards Shinku to see how he was taking this. He was surprised when he noticed the boy had a sad look on his face and didn't have a horrified one.

"I'm going to be honest Naruto-san your world sounds horrible." Shinku stated as Naruto smiled towards the young boy.

"Trust me it was. Though now I'm here and I don't have to worry about it anymore." Naruto commented as he spotted the place they were traveling to and so did Shinku who started waving when he spotted Yuki.

"Yuki!" Shinku yelled out with a smile as Yuki returned it.

"Oh it's the Hero." She stated then she glanced towards toward the person with him and smiled brightly. "And the other Hero." She stated as the two reached her.

"Why am I named, the other Hero?" Naruto questioned with a pout as Yuki smiled towards him.

They walked for a little while until they saw Countess Darukian fishing off the edge of a small cliff with her tail wagging slowly. "Hello Darukian-sama!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to her he really wanted to get to know the strongest person here.

"Oh? I don't believe we've met before." Darukian stated as she looked towards Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess we haven't." Naruto stated with a light chuckle as he introduced himself. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Hero of Galette." Naruto stated as Darukian widened her eyes and looked towards Yuki.

"Ohhh…So you're that Naruto?" Darukian questioned with a smile towards Yuki who had a blush on her face and was trying to look away from Darukian.

"I heard 'a lot' about you Naruto-san. It's a pleasure to meet you." She stated as Naruto nodded his head in agreement. "Though today is a great day for fishing would you guys like to join me?" She questioned as Shinku and Naruto nodded their heads, but Naruto decided to help Yuki out with cooking since he was a pretty decent cook himself.

"We were thinking that Biscotti might be going through some busy times, so we cut our search short and come back. However, it seems we were worrying needlessly about nothing." She stated as she cut a potato. Naruto though was too busy staring at the dog who was tending to the fire…That was a first for him. "The Hero and Éclair were working hard." Yuki stated as Naruto looked up towards Yuki with a pout he wasn't mentioned at all. Well he could understand that since he wasn't part of her country, but he still enjoyed the little chat.

"Hero, you're quite an interesting person." Darukian stated as Shinku looked towards her with a raised eyebrow. "From what I hear you have only been in Biscotti for a few days and you already have the trust and respect of all the knights and everyone in the castle." She stated as Shinku sighed.

"I don't know about that, Éclair always punches me and kicks me…" Shinku started, but Darukian interrupted him.

"No, no. That's a sign that she trusts you." She stated as Shinku smiled towards her oddly.

"I hope so." Shinku stated with a sigh.

"Oh and other Hero I think you're an even more interesting person." She stated as Naruto sighed, he guessed he was stuck the name of the other Hero for some reason.

"Why you say that?" Naruto questioned as he chopped up a carrot.

"Because you managed to gain the full trust of Princess Leo. That's a huge accomplishment that I thought no one would be able to do." She stated as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know I gained her trust?" Naruto questioned as Darukian smiled towards him.

"Because she would never let anyone carry her on their back for any reason ever. She has way too much pride for that, and for her to allow you to do that means she trusts you more than anyone." She stated as Naruto looked down in thought. He didn't think the Princess was that prideful, but maybe he was wrong on that.

Blinking in surprise Naruto looked towards Shinku who seemed to be struggling with something as his was turning all different colors. Soon he pulled as hard as he could as a giant fish flew out of the water and fell right on top of Naruto causing Naruto push it off as he stood up.

"What the heck are trying to kill me?" Naruto questioned as Shinku smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Naruto-san." Shinku stated as Naruto just waved it off. He wasn't really mad, just a fair warning next time would be nice.

"Hey guys cook that one up to." Darukian stated as Naruto and Yuki nodded in understanding and put it on the fire to cook. Though they did have to expand the fireplace to fit this Behemoth of a fish.

"Oh yeah, you two are guests from another realm?" Darukian questioned as the four of them sat down to eat.

"Yep." Naruto answered as Shinku just nodded his head and took a piece of fish and bit into it.

"Then, one day, will you guys return to your home?" Yuki questioned as she was pointing the question more towards Naruto.

"Or are you guys going to stay here?" Darukian questioned as Shinku looked at the ground for a second then started freaking out from forgetting about that.

While Shinku was freaking about how he forgot all about that Naruto merely nodded his head as he took a bit into his piece of fish. "I'm staying." Naruto answered simply as he kept eating the really good fish. He completely missed the happiness that crossed over Yuki's face when he stated this. "You done?" Naruto questioned as Shinku suddenly sat up.

"Yuki, What did you just say?" Shinku suddenly questioned as Yuki blinked a few time from the odd question.

"Oh, nothing much. I just asked if you were planning to go back to your own world." She stated as Darukian took over for her.

"Summoned Heroes have no way of simply returning to their own worlds." She stated as Shinku looked down. "That's the common Knowledge around here." She continued as Shinku look up from hearing this bit of information. Taking another bit of fish Darukian spoke again. "However, in faraway countries, you hear stories that some of them finish their task and then return home." She stated as picked up a rice ball from the tray Yuki was holding.

"Really?" Shinku questioned as he took one and noticed she also handed one to Naruto.

"Yep, Rico says she has researched that far." Yuki stated as she took a bit of her rice ball.

"Really?!" Shinku questioned again in excitement.

"Hero, do you have any family in your motherland?" Darukian questioned as Shinku nodded his head.

"Yes. My Father, Mother, relatives, and my friends…" Shinku answered as Yuki nodded her head to this.

"I see." She stated as Darukian leaned over towards Naruto.

"How about you other Hero?" She questioned as Naruto sighed once again, he could hear Kurama laughing at his misfortune.

"I don't have anyone left there." Naruto answered simply with his eyes closed as he didn't feel like going into detail as he took another bit of the rice ball he had. He completely missed the wave of sadness that passed over the people sitting near him. Then he thought of something. "Well I can't say that I had no one left…I guess you could say I had an old friend left there." Naruto answered as he thought of Sasuke. The Teme may have stolen his dream, but Naruto still thought of him as an old friend or at least someone who deserved respect.

Soon one of the dogs started to bark as Yuki looked towards him and blinked. "Oh the fish is cooked." She stated as Naruto glared towards the dog. How in the hell did he know when the fish was cooked.

A few hours later Dog Princess Castle

"Since it's a little chilly tonight, I've prepared some warm tea." Millihi stated as she poured two cups of tea one for herself and one for Shinku. "Do you like sweet tea?" She questioned as Shinku nodded his head causing her to smile.

"The tea in Biscotti is delicious." Shinku stated as he took another sip of the tea. It was heavenly. "It has a fruity scent to it." He stated as he sniffed it a bit more.

"This tea is our country's proud export. In countries far away, they treat it as quite a luxury product." She stated as Shinku took another sip.

"I think I understand why." He answered with a smile.

"So…Hero…allow me to apologize one more time. I'm very sorry about the summoning." She stated sadly as the Biscotti Hero waved her off.

"Don't worry about that anymore." He stated as he attempted to cheer her up. "Everyone here I treating me well. I'm having fun." Shinku stated as Millihi looked up just a tad so Shinku could see her sad puppy eyes causing him to blush from how cute she looked.

"Really?" She questioned softly as Shinku answered right away.

"A Hero never lies." He stated with his blush still on his face the Princess looked so cute just then. "Have you talked to Rico lately? They'll find a way for me to go home in the end." Shinku stated as Millihi smiled to this though she was a little sad that he would indeed be leaving some time in the future. "Oh, I have something I want to ask you?" Shinku questioned as Millihi looked towards him and away from her tea she was just drinking. "Why did you choose me to be your summoned Hero?" Shinku questioned as Millihi blushed and looked down.

"Well, that is..." As she blushed and started to twirl her finger.

Seeing her flustered face Shinku raised his hands up. "Umm…If it's a big secret you don't have to tell me." Shinku stated as Millihi sighed.

"Well, it's not something serious like a secret or anything, but…W-well you see…Do you know about star reading?" Millihi questioned as Shinku gained a confused expression. What the hell was Star reading?

"Star reading?" Shinku questioned as Millihi answered him.

"It's a type of seal spell. Using a screen, you can see many things…Things like far away worlds…People search for various objects they want to see or some small future event…Of course you can only see a little." She stated as Shinku looked amazed.

"Wow." He said slowly as Millihi nodded her head.

"Since I can do a little star reading, I was watching one time. There was a world a long way away from Flonyard. There was a silver battle field, like a castle, and a boy with golden hair who working hard, despite his small size. Even though his small size, he had the most beautiful and energetic movements. He was so serious. I thought that someone like him could be my…This country's Hero. That's how I felt." She finished as she looked over towards Shinku who was banging his head on the table as he mumbled 'why' over and over again. "Hero-sama?!" She yelled out in surprise as Shinku slowly looked up to her with an embarrassed face.

"The me you saw…Was I wearing a black t-shirt with a flame pattern?" Shinku questioned as he was dreading the answer.

"Yes, you were." She answered as Shinku let his face slid down so it was facing the table.

"That's the match I lost. This war in my world, it's a tournament called Iron athletic." Shinku answered as Millihi thought of something.

"The champion was a pretty girl who was a little older then you, right" Millihi questioned as Shinku nodded slowly.

Right. She's my relative, Rival, and master." Shinku answered as he slumped his head back on the table. Tonight just wasn't his night.

With Naruto

"So how was your day?" Leo questioned from her spot with her head on Naruto's lap.

"It was fun." Naruto stated as he passed his fingers through Leo's long silver hair. "You should come with the next time." Naruto stated as Leo stretched her legs out on her bed to get more comfortable.

"Hmm…yeah maybe I should." She said as she snuggled deeper into his lap causing Naruto to smile down to her.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" Naruto questioned as he listened to her purr out her answer.

"I have a meeting with council, talk to a delegate from Biscotti, then most likely go train a little." She answered as Naruto perked up at the mention of training.

"Can I train with you?" Naruto questioned as Leo simply nodded.

"Well Leo-sama it's about time I go back to my room." Naruto stated as he gently moved Leo's head. Though he was stopped before he could leave as Leo grabbed his hand causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Nope, you're staying right here and pet me." Leo stated as Naruto just nodded his head and climb back in bed in his sitting position so Leo could put her head back on his lap. Though he was surprised when she pushed him back so that his head was on one of her pillows.

"There this is more comfortable for both of us like this." Leo stated as she laid down on his chest and made herself comfortable. She then grabbed one of Naruto's hands and put it on her head. "Pet me." She ordered as Naruto just followed his Princess's commands and started rubbing her head causing Leo to begin purring again. It was ten minutes later when Naruto noticed Leo had fallen asleep on him sighing to himself he attempted to leave, but then he noticed Leo was gripping him tightly and she didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. So Naruto just sighed once again as he laid his head back against the pillow and allowed himself to fall asleep as well.

**AND DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed those two chapters in a row. Well remember to review and I'm out…PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting 2

**YO! I'm here with another chapter…I hope you guys enjoy…PEACE OUT!**

Naruto no Leo

What if Leo accomplished getting the full meaning earlier, and what is it was clearer and she witnessed in great detail the demon that would kill her life time best friend. What lengths would she go to in order to save her? NarutoXLeoXYukikaze by JPclaw

Chapter 6: Visiting 2

"You know Hime-sama, your Cellkull is actually really nice when you get to know it." Naruto stated as he pet the huge Cellkull in front of him. Leo smiled as she stroked her Cellkull as well.

"Yeah many people think he would be mean from beginning, but he's not." Leo stated as she decided to question Naruto on what he called her out here for on her day off, she just wanted to relax, but Naruto seemed to have other plans for her. "So why did you drag me out here?" She questioned as Naruto looked towards her.

"I wanted to take you out you seemed pretty stressed lately and I decided for us to go visit Princess Millihi." Naruto stated as Leo smiled gently towards him.

"Well why did we have to get up so early?" She questioned with a yawn as she gently covered her mouth. "Plus it would take us over an hour to get there." She stated, then she watched as a smirk slowly grew onto Naruto's face.

"Don't worry I got that covered." Naruto stated as he gently grabbed her hand with that same smirk plastered on his face. "I kind of placed a Hiraishin seal on Shinku." Naruto stated as they both suddenly disappeared to find themselves in a large field of flowers that seemed Leo recognized almost instantly though Naruto wasn't able to question her before something landed on him causing him to fall onto the ground. "Oww…" Naruto said as he slowly stood up to see Shinku staring at him wide eyed with what looked like a circular disk type object.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shinku questioned as he stood up with the disk that had caught Naruto's interest.

"We decided to come visit." Naruto stated as Leo nodded to this as she looked around to see Millihi who looked equally surprised. Before anyone else could say anything Naruto grabbed Shinku's shoulders. "What is that thing you're holding?" Naruto questioned randomly as Shinku jumped a bit in surprise not expecting Naruto to be so excited about it.

Deciding to leave the two boys alone as Shinku attempted to explain what the object was, Leo walked over to Millihi who still seemed shocked that Leo was visiting her.

"So Millihi how you been?" Leo questioned while Millihi shook her shock off.

"I've been great." Millihi answered awkwardly as Leo sighed to herself.

"Yeah there are many things I want to apologize to you for." Leo commented while Millihi just smiled.

"You don't need to apologize." She answered while Leo smiled to this.

"Well I still want to." She stated as the two of them walked towards Millihi's blanket she had brought with her.

With Naruto and Shinku

"Okay, okay calm down." Shinku said as he tried to calm Naruto down a bit. "Okay this is what we'll do…I'll throw it and you catch it before it hits the ground. This is a game we play in my world so…you ready?" Shinku questioned as Naruto nodded his head. "Here we go!" Shinku yelled as he flung the disk causing in to go high into the air as Naruto immediately chased after it. Upon catching up to it he jumped into the air and caught it, landing on the ground flawlessly he looked back towards Shinku who was waving his hands towards him.

"Now throw it back!" Shinku yelled as Naruto nodded and throw it. Causing it to go high in the sky as Shinku jumped after it and caught it easily. Smirking as he landed on the ground Shinku spun around and flung it as hard as he could causing it to fly extremely high. Seeing Shinku's challenging smirk Naruto smirked right back. Running after it he noticed that if he didn't do something to slow it down he wouldn't catch it before it hit the ground. Seeing he had little choice he made his weapon materialize as he then made it shrink into the size of a Kunai as he throw it and hit the bottom of the disk causing it to change its course as it came right towards him. Catching it he immediately throw it back as hard as he could causing Shinku to widen his eyes from the speed of the disk. Seeing that he needed to do something here he metalized his own weapon then proceeded to make it extended as he pole vaulted himself high enough to catch it. Their gamed continued to go on this level and higher as they each tried to out due each other, though Naruto wasn't going all out because he wanted to have fun with this and not end it too quickly.

With Leo and Millihi

"They look to be having fun." Leo commented as the two of them continued to watch Naruto and Shinku compete against each other.

"They sure do." Millihi stated as she then looked towards Leo with a playful smile on her face. "So how's Naruto?" Millihi questioned as Leo blush from the double meaning question though she knew Millihi was too innocent to ask that sort of question.

"Well he's nice and he pets me a lot." Leo stated as Millihi smiled and moved closer to her.

"So what do you think of him?" Millihi questioned as Leo thought about it for a second.

"Well…He's strong, nice, gently…" Leo started then looked back towards Millihi who was just looking at her blankly.

"I mean what do you think of him romantically?" Millihi questioned suddenly as Leo coughed a few times with a large blush on her face as she looked back towards the two heroes to make sure Naruto hadn't heard it.

"Well…I don't know yet…" Leo said lowly as Millihi's smile widened even more, but Leo was done being on the defensive this wasn't like her at all.

"What about you how do you feel about your Hero?" Leo questioned, then it seemed it was Millihi's turn to blush and looked towards the two boys who had decided to have a friendly spare with one another.

"Well…I like him." Millihi answered while Leo smiled towards her friend and suddenly giggled causing Millihi to giggle as well.

With Naruto and Shinku

"What do you suppose they are talking about?" Shinku questioned as he and Naruto were locked with one another. Looking towards the two girls he noticed they were both giggling to themselves.

"I don't know." Naruto said as he saw the smile on Leo's face he wanted her to always have that smile on her face it just seemed to fit her. Looking back toward Shinku he kicked the boy's feet out from under him which caught Shinku completely by surprise. "Oh another lesson you should learn, is never take your attention off your opponent." Naruto stated with his blade pointed down towards Shinku who could just nod his head with his wide eyes, he didn't even notice Naruto move. Commanding his sword to disappear, Naruto kneeled down and extended his hand towards Shinku. "Don't worry you will get better." Naruto commented with a smile as Shinku smiled back and accepted Naruto's hand.

They both walked up to the two girls as Naruto sat on the side of Leo and Shinku took his place next to Millihi. Naruto just decided to relax a bit as he leaned his head back and watched the rising sun with the wind blowing in his hair causing it to whip around.

"How have you liked it here Naruto-san?" Millihi questioned while Naruto just continued to stare up into the sky.

"I think it's…Relaxing, calm, nice, heartwarming, and peaceful." Naruto commented with his eyes closed just letting the nice breeze wash over him. "But most of all I love the people here. They are all kind and unique in their own way. Another big reason is that there's no real war with killing going on between nations." Naruto explained as the other three listened closely extremely interested. "Trust me war will change a person, no matter how innocent you are you will never be the same after one…" Naruto said as his voice suddenly had a lonely feeling to it. "You have to kill and kill till you either die yourself or you kill the enemy you are facing. You lose Family, loved ones, and the friends you grew up with." Naruto explained as he looked back towards the three sadden people with his own sad smile. "Trust me I love it here." Naruto commented. The four stayed silent and just let everything sink in until Naruto finally decided to get everyone's spirit up by playing with that flying disk thing. The four played and relaxed for the majority of the day till Millihi stated that she was needed back at the castle for her evening plans.

This just left Naruto and Leo as they watched the two leave in the setting sunlight. "So Hime-sama are you ready to head back?" Naruto questioned as he held his hand out to her which caused her to smile, but shook her head negatively.

"There's somewhere I want to visit first." She stated as she grabbed Naruto's hand and led him in the opposite direction the other two had left from. The two walked for a good twenty minutes just enjoying the setting sun and each other's company till they reach a forest witch caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow, but he noticed it was still in the safe zone where no monster should be so he continued following her.

They continued walking as they both had to step over fallen branches and tree stomps. Naruto was getting really curious of where Leo was leading him until they heard the sound of water falling.

"We're here." Leo commented with a smile as she passed through a few more branches to where it opened up to a calmly flowing river and when Naruto looked in the water he noticed it was shallow. Looking off into the distance where he heard the water he saw a small waterfall flowing in the distance. Then off somewhat near the waterfall he noticed a large area where there were no tree just fresh grass.

"Beautiful." Naruto commented as he stared at the seen in front of him he had never seen anything like this in the elemental nations.

"Myself and Millihi found this place a few years back when we were still only our fathers daughters and not the actually rulers." Leo commented with a hint of sadness in her voice when she mentioned the father part.

"That reminds me where are you parents?" Naruto questioned as Leo just proceeded to slip off her boots and jump in the water where it only came up to her ankles.

"My mother passed away during child birth same thing happened with Millihi's." Leo stated as Naruto frowned from hearing this. "Our mothers were actually sisters believe it or not." Naruto widened his eyes from hearing this. It was defiantly news to him. "You see during their mother's pregnancy she had an accident that caused our mother to be delivered pre-maturely." Leo stated as she walked around in shallows. "They almost died, but the doctors found a way to save them, but they were told when they grew up to never have children because they didn't have a large chance of surviving child birth." Leo stated sadly which caused Naruto to frown even deeper. He decided to take off his own shoes as he rolled up his pants. He then walked up behind Leo and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her head back into his chest, her tail wrapped around his waist.

"Our mothers didn't care they just wanted to have children of their own even if they knew they had a very slim chance of survival." She explained as a few tears stream down her face which lead to Naruto tightening his grip on her.

"Wait what about Gaul?" Naruto questioned as Leo nodded.

"He's my half-brother from my father's side." She commented while Naruto nodded.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Our fathers were always close friends with our mothers as well. So it wasn't that much of a surprise to people when the two countries became such close friends seeing as the two princes were close friends, plus their wives were sisters." Leo explained as she took in a breath of air. "It was actually four years ago when our fathers died." She stated while Naruto continued to listen. "There was a huge demon that appeared in the middle of our land which cut off all connecting from the two nations. It was just stayed there in place for a while as if waiting for something, but the problem was that we knew we needed to get rid of it or no one would be able to travel between the two countries again. So my father and Millihi's father planned it out by sending secret messages to one another and they launched a huge attack on the demon…the thing was…no one returned from that attack…and soon after the demon just…disappeared." Leo explained quietly the tears still running down her cheeks.

"That's enough Hime." Naruto whispered as Leo slowly turned around to look into Naruto's. Naruto could see the loneliness, the want, the desire. She just didn't want to lose anyone else. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

"This is why I summoned you Naruto. I don't want to lose Millihi I don't want to lose another family member. I don't want to be alone." She whispered the last part with the tears still flowing. Seeing this caused his eyes to soften as he lifted her chin up so she was looking up at him.

"You don't have to worry Hime I will protect you and your family no matter what threatens it." Naruto stated with a smile as he leaned down and kissed her. Leo widened her eyes at first then slowly closed them as she grabbed the back of his neck pulling him closer. They continued like this for a few minutes till Leo felt Naruto lick her lower lip which surprised her. Taken advantage of this Naruto reached his tongue into her mouth which led to Leo moaning in pleasure. They continued along these lines for a few more minutes till Naruto slowly pulled away getting a growl of disappointment out of Leo from him stopping, but their faces were still only an inch apart.

"Who said you could stop?" Leo questioned playfully though she did sound a little annoyed by it. Naruto smiled as he moved his eyes so that he was looking behind her which caused Leo to look back as well to see they had somehow made their way all the way to the waterfall which was only a foot away now.

"Wouldn't want Hime to get wet." Naruto teased playfully while Leo puffed out her cheeks from his teasing her.

"Well I still didn't say you could stop." Leo stated while Naruto raised a playful eyebrow.

"So you don't mind getting wet?" Naruto questioned with his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I ne-" She never finished when Naruto picked her up and brought the two of them under the waterfall causing Leo to squeal from the suddenly rush of cold water now falling on her. Moving her wet silver hair out of her eyes she glared at the smiling Naruto who was not even bothered by the water falling on him. "That wasn't funny." She pouted as Naruto's smile just widened as he leaned down and caught her lips with his own effectively wiping the pout off her face. The two continued the make out session until they noticed it was getting dark.

"I think it's time to head back Hime." Naruto stated as he pulled away from her. Leo simply rested her forehead against his chin and nodded in agreement.

"Naruto don't leave me please." Leo begged as Naruto kissed the top of her head.

"I promise I will never leave you." Naruto stated as Leo smiled though Naruto couldn't see it with her wet hair blocking the sides of her face.

"I love you." She whispered out and Naruto barely caught it with the falling water.

"I love you too Hime." Naruto answered back as they both walked out of the waterfall drenched. They continued to put their shoes back on in silence. When the two were done Naruto flashed the both of them back to the castle more accurately Leo's bedroom.

"Would you like to wash my back?" Leo questioned with a small blush that caused Naruto to blush as well, but nodded. The two quickly washed themselves as there was a light make out session though they were both not ready to do anything more at the moment. After the bath was over the two returned to Leo room as she had Naruto pet her again which led to the two soon falling asleep.

5 hours later 3:00 am

Naruto was suddenly woken up by a body that crashed into to him. Letting his eyes adjust to the darkness he noticed it was a sobbing Leo.

"Hime what's wrong?" Naruto questioned in worry she didn't seem to answer him. The only thing Naruto could pick up was the word 'wrong' that she seemed to keep saying over and over again. "Hime please calm down and tell me what's happening?" Naruto said again as Leo finally calmed herself down enough to talk.

"We were wrong! We were wrong! You were wrong! I was wrong! I saw it that monster is going to kill everyone! It's the same one that took Father away! It's going to kill Millihi! Shinku! You! And Me!" She yelled out as Naruto widened his eyes.

**AND DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. And I know I'm putting a lot of stuff that isn't Canon in here so there's no reason to comment on it. I've been sick recently so I haven't been able to write much and I'm still sick it's just that this one was almost finished so I decided to finish it. So with that being said I most likely will not be updating much in a while. Remember to review please…PEACE!**


End file.
